This invention relates to a signal connector, particularly to one provided with a resistor-fixing device for fixing stably a resistor in the signal connector.
As wire TV has been developing nowadays, pictures on the screen and quality of sounds of TV depends on signals transmitted to TV. Known conventional transmitting system of wire TV makes use of a signal distributor to transmit TV signal to every home, and the signal distributor generally has four sockets to connect to four homes. In case that any one of the four sockets is not used, it still transmits TV signals and part of signals may be fed back to interfere its own channels. Or exterior signals may intrude in the distributor to cause unclear pictures on the screen. Therefore, most of wire TV industries may use a special signal connector containing a resistor to screw with the socket unused for cutting off signals to protect quality of wire TV signals.
As to the resistor-fixing device for conventional signal connectors, as shown in FIG. 1, it includes a metal base 2 with a hollow chamber 3 for placing a resistor 1 therein. The metal base 2 has one end formed with an opening 4 and the other end formed with a bottom plate 5 bored with a hole 6 for one lead 7 of the resistor 1 to pass through and welded firmly around the hole 6 with a welded point 8. The other lead 9 of the resistor 1 is not fixed, located in the opening 4 in a suspended condition, so the other lead 9 cannot be held vertical and swaying around, resulting in loose contact with another connector to cause loss of signals. Further, the swaying lead may increase inconvenience in connecting other connectors.
The main objective of the invention is to offer a signal connector with a resistor fixing device, which includes a metal base provided with a first cone-shaped hole in the center, and a stop provided with a second con-shaped hole, letting two round heads of a resistor to fit respectively in the first and the second cone-shaped hole to stabilize the resistor without possibility of swaying around.
The next objective of the invention is to offer a signal connector with a resistor fixing device, holding two leads of the resistor in round holes in straight condition, permitting another connector contact closely so as to ensure no loss of signal transmitting.